Storms
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: One shot. Nala is scared of storms, and when a nasty one strikes, the only lion that can comfort her is her best friend...


**Hello all! This is just a short one-shot so I can get my creative juices going so I hope that all of y'all enjoy this.**

**-G**

Simba stood at the tip of Pride Rock, the winds blowing hard against his mane. The cub scanned the plains of the Savannah, his red-brown eyes locked in an inquisitive squint. Finding nothing of particular interest, the young prince let out a long sigh. It was then when he found that he was suddenly attached to the ground, another cub using her paws to pin him.

"Pinned ya!"

"Nala."

"Yes Simba?"

"Would you mind letting me up?"

The young lioness giggled, her cream fur blowing in the wind, and her sapphire blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Simba stood up, and he brushed off his fur, grumbling incoherently to himself. Nala blushed slightly, and recoiled herself back. Simba rolled his eyes in amusement at his best friend before speaking.

"So, what do you feel like doing today?"

Nala shrugged, digging one of her claws into the gravely rock below. "I don't know. You feel like doing anything in particular?"

Simba shook his head. "Well my uncle told me about this place…No, never mind. If we can't think of anything new and or dangerous, let's just take a walk to the waterhole."

Nala sighed. "All right then. Your dad okay with us just going?"

Simba shrugged. "I don't see why not! We haven't done anything adventurous in like a month!"

Nala nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Grown ups are so weird."

"Tell me about it."

As the two cubs began to descend from the top of Pride Rock, the sky was beginning to change. The pure blue expanse was replaced with a growing blackness, and the blue was slowly fading from easy view.

"Race ya to the water hole?"

Nala grinned. "You're on homeboy!"

The cubs scurried of in the direction of the water hole, prancing gleefully every step of the way, the tall grasses of the Pridelands almost dancing with them. Eventually, the two cubs came up on a large pond, the water a clear, loving blue. The two cubs stared at their reflections in curiosity.

Simba rubbed at his maneless head in annoyance, as Nala began to chuckle. "What's up with you?" The young prince grumbled. "When is my mane gonna grow in already?"

The young lioness rolled her eyes. "Longer you complain, the longer it'll take to grow." She then stared closer at her own reflection. "I look…"

"Pretty."

Nala turned to Simba with a puzzled expression on her face. "Whadd'ya say?"

Simba turned his gaze towards the grass beneath him. "N-Nothing. Never mind."

Nala shrugged to herself, secretly pleased inside. She looked up at the sky, and a concerned expression appeared on her face. The blue sky had now been completely replaced by the blackness, and the clouds were fierce and menacing.

"Nala, I think a storm is coming."

The young lioness began to shiver in fear, and responded with a stuttering reply. "I-I n-noticed."

Simba gave her a strange look. "Nala are you scared?"

Before the young lioness could udder her reply, a large flash of lightning scorched the ground nearby. A massive rumble of thunder followed soon after, and it wasn't long before torrential rain came pouring down, flooding the water hole.

Nala's teeth were chattering in fear, and Simba motioned to his left. "Come on Nala! I know some caves pretty close to here. We'll take some shelter there!"

The young lioness nodded her agreement and she ran after her best friend, the two cubs trudging slowly through the muddy Savannah ground. Eventually, they approached the cave, both of them soaking wet. The space was quite confined, and Simba and Nala were barely able to fit inside together.

As a result, they were scrunched into an incredibly awkward position. The thunder continued to roar loudly, and the lightning flashed at an almost constant rate, illuminating the sky with its deadly heat. The cave was secure enough to block out the hail and torrential rain that was falling as well.

Nala continued to shiver in fear, and a couple of tears were beginning to stream down her face. Simba, unsure of what else to do, put one of his arms around her shoulder, comfortingly patting her gently.

Once he did this, Nala shivering gradually declined, and soon, the young lioness had closed her eyes, and was smiling, breathing gently on Simba's chest.

Thinking she was asleep, Simba relaxed his body on to one of the sides of the narrow cave. Then, to his complete shock, he felt a tongue lick his chest.

The young prince turned his brown gaze down to see Nala looking up at him, a thankful glint in her eyes. Simba smiled, and snuggled her gently. Outside of the cave, the lightning flashed, and the thunder pounded with more anger than it had ever had before, but this did not matter to the two young cubs. The weather was simply nonexistent.

Nala grabbed Simba's head with her paws, and brought it down so his ear was right next to her muzzle. She smiled, and began to whisper. "I love you."

The young prince gave her a roughish grin, before nuzzling her gently. "Love you too Nala."

"Hey Simba?"

"Yeah?"

"When we looked at our reflections earlier, and you said never mind about how I looked…"

"Yeah?"

"What did you really say?"

The prince gave a nuzzle on the neck. "I said that you were pretty."

Nala's eyes widened in shock and joy. "Oh Simba…"

"Oh Nala…"

The muzzles of the two cubs began to inch closer and closer. Before long, the two cubs were locked together in a deep kiss. Both Simba and Nala could not get over the heat they had felt in their chests during the kiss.

Eventually, they pulled back, and they both blushed heavily. Nala nuzzled Simba on the neck, an affection that he returned. Nala had finally conquered her fear, and it was only because of the one lion that she could ever possibly love.

**-TLK-**

"Wow Grandma! Is that really how you and Grandpa fell in love?"

The now older lioness chuckled. "Sure was. If your Grandpa was here, he would vouch for me!"

"What would I vouch for you for Nala?"

The lioness got up and nuzzled the red-maned lion gently. "Oh, I was just telling the grandkids about how we fell in love."

Simba chuckled. "You never were afraid of storms again."

"KOPA! MUFASA! BEDTIME FOR YOU!"

The two cubs groaned in unison. Their grandparents simply laughed, before nudging them along. Nala spoke gently. "Hey you two. When my daughter says that is bedtime, it is bedtime."

The two cubs scurried off, leaving the happy couple by themselves. Simba gave Nala a lick on the cheek. "I love you Nala."

"Love you too homeboy."

The couple chuckled, before looking up to the sky. Vicious looking storm clouds were beginning to form over the Pridelands. This time, however, Nala was not afraid in the slightest. She had Simba with her; there was no reason to fear.

**Well folks that is going to be the end of this. Just a quick one shot! Please tell me what you thought in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
